


The Spark and the Werewolf

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Peter, Romance, Spark Stiles Stilinski, magic reacting to illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: AU where the Hales are still alive and Stiles is closer in age to Derek and Peter. Stiles has been close to the Hale family for a few years now, and Peter and Stiles have been dancing around each other for almost as long. When Stiles catches a cold and needs to be looked after by the Hales due to his magic going funky, it finally pushes the two to confess.





	The Spark and the Werewolf

Peter and Laura turned towards the front of the house as they heard a semi-familiar engine heading towards them. They turned to look at each other with small frowns before standing making their way to the front door, curiosity winning out over watching their show.

The Sheriff very rarely came up to the Hale house, and never without Stiles being here first.

They opened the door in time to see the Sheriff opening the passenger door and helping Stiles out, who did not look good.

"Dad, just take me home, I'm sick, I'm going to smell gross to them!" Stiles was grumbling.

"Stiles you can't stay at home by yourself while you're sick,"

Peter and Laura exchanged another look, both knowing what the other was thinking. It was no secret to the pack the disdain that Peter felt for the Sheriff and the way he treated Stiles, on a few occasions Talia had had to alpha him to stop him losing his temper with the other man.

Yes, he had an important and busy job, but really if Stiles was so sick that he couldn't be left alone surely the man could take one day off of work to actually look after his son for once?!

"Stiles?" Derek stepped out of the house behind them, looking at his friend with concern as the Sheriff grabbed a big bag from the back seat and threw it over his shoulder before starting to lead Stiles up the driveway to them.

"Hey guys," Stiles waved miserably.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked moving down the stairs to get him.

"He's got a really bad cold, could he stay here with you guys for a few days, I have 5 days of nights booked in," The Sheriff said, already handing over Stiles bag before they answered.

"Of course, we will make sure to look after him properly," Peter could not keep the bite from his tone, but as ever the Sheriff was either 1) So used to Stiles' sarcasm and assholery 2) thick 3) pointedly ignoring it, that he did not seem to pick up on it.

Peter snatched Stiles bag as Derek and Laura took Stiles, Peter reaching out and leaching some pain from Stiles straight away. Their human groaned happily and slumped a little in between Peter's niece and nephew.

"Thand you," He mumbled.

"Right well, see you soon, love you son," The Sheriff hugged Stiles before hurrying away.

"I'b sorry about this guys," Stiles sighed.

"Hey it's fine, come on let's get you inside," Derek assured him before hustling Stiles into the living room. Peter dashed ahead of them using werewolf speed, grabbing his duvet from his bed and getting back into the living room in time for the awkwardly shuffling threesome to reach the sofa. Derek and Laura helped tug Stiles out of his dressing gown - Derek narrowly missing a flailing limb - and out his shoes revealing him in comfy pyjamas and fluffy socks underneath, while Peter laid the duvet out on the sofa.

Stiles groaned happily as he dropped down onto the duvet and grinned when Peter closed the other half back over him and tucked him in before touching his forehead to leach more pain from him.

"Ok, human sicky stuff," Laura nodded to herself as she emptied Stiles' bag of all the paraphernalia sick humans needed.

"Will you need that many tissues?" Derek blinked.

"Yeah," Stiles huffed miserably.

"Not that we aren't happy to have you, but doesn't Mellisa normally looked after you when you're sick?" Peter asked, rubbing his thumb over the crease that formed in Stiles' forehead. "Don't, we're happy to look after you!"

Stiles had this constant fear that he was intruding on them, that he had an allotted amount of patience with them and when he tipped over that they would kick him out and never let him back into the house. He had become somewhat of a constant feature over the last few years, and the Hales all loved him, but he could not see that.

Even if they didn't like him for him, they would all love him because of the fact he had managed to draw Derek out of his shell after Paige despite the fact that Derek had barely even looked at any of them, somehow the spazy kid who only hung around with one friend had seen the pain Derek had been in.

He liked to joke that he had forced his friendship on Derek and had not let him back away from him, but it was essentially what he had done. Where everyone else had been treated Derek with kid gloves and probably making things worse, Stiles had just draped himself - literally a lot of the time - all over Derek and talked and talked and talked.

And Derek had started responding, he had started looking Stiles out himself, and eventually, he had started smiling when Stiles text him stupid jokes and pictures. And that had been it, the Hales had been sold on Stiles. The first time Talia had come home to find Derek sitting in the living room watching tv - and not locked in his room as he had done every single night for 4 months when not at school - with Stiles draped all over his shoulder and nattering away to him, apparently explaining Marvel to Derek, she had seen her son smiling a little and interacting with someone, asking questions and even teasing Stiles tentatively which the other teen had loved, right there and then Talia had decided she would do everything to protect this human who was helping Derek.

Of course, it was 6 months later that they found out Stiles wasn't exactly human and he found out they weren't either. Kate Argent had shown up at their house with 5 hunters, already everyone was on edge, they knew she was pissed after Stiles had called her out on her hanging around Derek when she had had a teaching position in Beacon Hills and - as he put it - called out serious bad touch to not only his dad, but the headteacher, Talia and every single teacher who would listen.

Kate had been dismissed straight away but had disappeared before the Sheriff could arrest her. They had been worried as they had not been able to figure out why the notorious huntress would try seducing Derek, but they had known that it would not be good.

When she had shown up in their yard while they were having a family bbq, well they had all transformed without thought, even the kids as they were bundled inside had changed in reaction to their parents and packs stress. Stiles had stood there staring at them shocked, and Kate had started taunting him, calling him out on protecting monsters and how much he had to regret it now when he realised what a mistake he had made.

Derek had withdrawn into himself, hunching down the smell of pain and shame coming from him, sure he was going to lose his best friend. The others had not been much better, they liked Stiles and they did not want him looking at them like they were monsters, never mind that they would have to threaten him to keep their secret.

As ever Stiles had surprised them though by bursting out laughing. Hunter and werewolf alike had stared at him bemused.

"If they are monsters, then what would you call me?" Stiles had grinned and lifted his head to look at Kate with glowing molten gold eyes, not the yellow of a beta, but actual gold.

No one had had time to say anything as they gawped at Stiles before he lifted his hand and suddenly Kate was thrashing like he had tasered her.

"Serves you right bitch!" Stiles had muttered when he lowered her hands before suddenly looking sheepish and turning to Talia who had used the distraction along with Peter, Laura and Keale to take out the other hunters. "Sorry Talia," He said sheepishly like he hadn't just electrocuted someone.

"Trai...tor..." Kate had wheezed.

"Quiet now, the adults are talking," Stiles grinned before touching his fingers to her forehead and shocking her again.

"Think you're going to kill her if you carry on," Peter had said conversationally.

"Spoilsport," Stiles pouted up at him.

"Didn't tell you to stop, just pointing out a fact,"

"You two are creepy!" Derek had grumbled.

The Sheriff had been called to the house to collect Kate, and of course, deal with the elephant in the room. Everyone had stood there awkwardly not knowing how to start so Stiles, of course, had filled the silence.

"So hey werewolves, werewolves, spark," He had grinned pointing to himself.

And the rest was history. Everything had carried on pretty much normal except for the fact that they had not had to hide part of themselves from the other. Stiles seemed to enjoy having more people than his dad in the know, he definitely loved showing off his powers for the kids. He had also set proper wards around the property and made sure that they were safe.

His mum had been a spark as well and had luckily started teaching him enough to control his powers, the books and journals she had left behind he had read over and over and taught himself. He was amazingly powerful, which was hard to believe when he was lying miserably on their sofa with a bright red nose.

"My powers have been whacky with being ill," Stiles sighed making grabby hands for the throat sweets.

"Whacky?" Laura asked handing them to him.

"Keeps randomly manifesting. I managed to turn my dads gun into a bouquet of flowers, took my half an hour to undo it," He sighed.

"Ah makes sense for you to be here then," Derek nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Peter asked.

"Nah, going to sleep though, the journey here wiped me out," Stiles sighed rolling over and getting comfortable. The three Hales retreated into the kitchen, Laura storing away the items Stiles would need in their right places while Derek made them something to eat.

"Aren't you going to hel...Peter, are you googling how to look after our little sick human?" Laura grinned teasingly as she caught sight of what he was looking at on his tablet over his shoulder.

"We haven't looked after a sick human before, I am making sure that we are prepared!" Peter glared. "This said we need soup," he added grumpily.

"I think we have some canned soup here somewhere," Derek frowned turning to the cupboards.

"Home cooked would be better," Laura leant on Peter's shoulder and flicked through the recipe. "I can have this stuff in an hour, we have a chicken already...you start it, I will be back asap," Laura nodded grabbing the keys for the Camero and jogging for the door.

Peter looked up and exchanged a look with Derek, honestly anything to get out of cooking. The two of them rolled their eyes and started the soup off, they, unfortunately, had skill in the kitchen which meant that they pulled kitchen duty a lot of the time.

They had not long finished and had the chicken boiling and were shoving food into their mouths when they heard Stiles sneeze and then... "Buggery bugger bugger!" The curses followed the smell of...

"Is that flowers?" Peter called walking quickly down the corridor back to the living room.

"Sorry," Stiles said miserably as Peter stepped in. What had been the living room floor was now a field of flowers.

"Definitely good you're here and not at the McCall's," Peter snickered amusing walking through the knee-high flowers to perch on the edge of the sofa next to Stiles' hip. Reaching out he laid his hand on Stiles' forehead to check his temperature and draw more pain from him.

"Gimme 5 minutes and I will summon enough energy to get rid of them," Stiles said tiredly.

"They're fine, not like werewolves have hayfever, and the kids will get a kick out of them," Peter shrugged.

"I'b sorry for being a pest," Stiles said miserably.

"Hey, hey you're never a pest," Peter said firmly, leaning a little closer. "You are one of us, if you're hurt or sick we WANT to look after you, I want to look after you. You're just going to have to bare with us, we don't know much about colds," He admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah you don't have to deal with weak sick humans very often," Stiles blew out a frustrated breath.

"One, you and I both know that you are far from weak. 2) I seem to remember you being here helping us when Mai got moonsick, we get sick as well, its just different illnesses!" Peter never wanted to beat the Sheriff up - with wolf strength - more.

"Thank you, I'm just feeling sorry for myself,"

"After everything that you have done for us, it's nice to finally look after you for once," Peter snorted.

"Yeah cause you never look after me," Stiles rolled his eyes and then grimaced as his headache rested the move. Peter quickly rearranged them so that Stiles was lying against his side, his face pressed into Peter's shoulder and the wolf's hand pulling his pain from the hand resting on his bare back. "Dude, I will get snot all over you," Stiles grumbled trying to pull away.

"Don't care,"

"Never thought I would hear you saying that," Stiles said, smelling and sounding surprised. He sneezed again and Peter was able to pick up the sound of Derek yelping in shock from the kitchen, but decided not to say anything to Stiles.

"What did you mean?" Peter asked as Stiles stopped struggling and instead seemed to be trying to bury himself into Peter.

"Mean?"

"Cause we never look after you?" Peter repeated.

"I said you. I know you have been having Roscoe done up behind my back,"

"I have done no such thing!" Peter lied.

"Dude, aside from the fact that you're the only one that perpetually rants at me about the safety of her, and when you rant about something going it suddenly magically gets fixed, I also blackmailed the mechanic into telling me. There are not many 'hot dudes with blue eyes that looks like he wants to murder you and has the neck, shoulders and arms to do it'," Stiles sorted and then sneezed again.

This time the yelp came from outside where Laura was getting her shopping from the car.

"You would have noticed earlier if I had just bought you a new jeep, and you are ridiculously attached to that thing," Peter grumbled.

"I like slightly broken things," Stiles patted him gently on the chest. Shaking his head Peter pulled Stiles in close and scented him, the soothing action quickly lulling Stiles to sleep.

"We have a tree in the kitchen," Derek said softly once they both heard Stiles was properly asleep, stepping out from the hallway and then staring at the living room.

"The front garden is full of animals, they're not even running from me," Laura added from the front yard.

"I think Uncle Peter is keeping him this time," Derek snickered.

"Is anything broken in the kitchen?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it was really accommodating while growing, a branch even opened the window before going through it so it had room to grow further," Derek grinned.

"Then leave it be,"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the..."

"Welcome to Hale's botanical garden," Laura said cheerfully to Talia and Joseph as they came home.

"There are animals, all over the front," Talia motioned behind herself, a little wide-eyed.

"Stiles isn't well, cold, 4/10 when he sneezes nature goes a little mad," Peter yawned from the sofa. Stiles was now lying snoring, and drooling a little on his chest and he was watching tv.

"We have a tree in the kitchen,"

"Orchids in the downstairs bathroom,"

"Roses around the back door,"

"Flowers in the hallways,"

"Another tree in Library,"

"Fae in the attic,"

"Flowers all over the balcony,"

"A full on garden out back,"

"And rabbits seem to be moving into the picnic area,"

"Humans sneeze a lot when they're sick!" Laura said knowledgeably.

"Is he ok?" Talia asked concerned sitting on the coffee table in front of the human and Peter, though not without giving her brother a knowing look that had him scowling like he was 5 again.

"He's fine, he seems to be doing better," Derek answered.

"The Sheriff?" Joseph asked and then sighed at the looks he got from the 3 wolves in the room. "Right. We considering my pack had human I will go whip up some of the stuff that made them feel better. Has he been having plenty of juice?"

"Yes, uncle Peter googled every known cure for human cold and has been trying to stuff it down him," Laura snickered.

"Shut up," Peter huffed hugging the vulnerable human closer to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stiles, Stiles!" Talia called but could not seem to get through the feverish dream Stiles was having. Lightning was flashing warningly outside the window and they could see, feel and smell they electricity coming off of his skin.

"Stiles!" Laura tried roaring but it just seemed to disorientate Stiles even more. From what they had managed to get from his feverish ramblings as he stared wide eyed around the room, was that he was dreaming they were in danger and he was trying to protect them from the unseen attackers.

"Peter!" Talia bellowed desperately as the electricity around Stiles got even stronger, but Peter was already dashing along the corridor, throwing himself over the banister and landing on the floor easily, barely pausing before he raced to Stiles.

Where they had all been nervous about touching him with so much electricity around him, Peter wrapped himself firmly around the spark and held him close, wincing once, then again...and then the electricity was gone and Stiles was clinging onto Peter.

"Pet'r," He muttered swaying.

"It's ok, I have you, you're safe, we're safe," Peter said softly, sliding his arms under Stiles and lifting him easily, holding him close to his chest. "He's coming to my room!" He said firmly before spinning and storming up the stair before anyone could say anything.

Not that they did, this time. The argument when it had come to going to bed had been fairly spectacular with Peter insisting on Stiles coming with him or Peter staying in the living room, but Talia had demanded that he leave Stiles for the night.

He knew that it wasn't that she didn't trust Peter with Stiles, but she was so proper about things sometimes. Peter didn't care though, Stiles was sick, he was distressed and upset, he was hurting and miserable, and he needed comfort and...he needed Peter! Because he was Peter's and Peter was his!

He closed his eyes slightly and held the human closer to his chest as the thought went through him. He had been ignoring that thought for so long now, one because Stiles had been underage, and then when he turned 18 because he didn't want to tie Stiles to him, not when he was so young.

He had been determined to let Stiles go to college to...experiment, and then if he came home to him, then he would admit it.

But as he laid Stiles on the bed he realised that he had not been able to hold out even that long. Now Stiles would have to accept him or reject him. He had not wanted to put that on Stiles, not when he was so young and had so much ahead of him...

"Stop frowning," Stiles muttered reaching up to rub the furrow in Peter's forehead. "I will be better in a couple of days..."

"It's not that..." Peter sighed dropping down beside the teen and wrapping his arm around his waist, resting his hand on Stiles' bare side to draw his pain.

"What is it?" Stiles frowned.

"Stop frowning," Peter teased back. Stiles stuck his tongue out a him before snuggling closer.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm selfish," Peter huffed.

"Well, yeah, but that's what I love about you," Stiles yawned.

"Love?"

"Mm hm, of course. You didn't know?" Stiles blinked.

"I hoped," Peter admitted. "But you should...you shouldn't be tied to me Stiles, you're too young, you should go out and experience life, experiment and live while you're at college before thinking about settling down with me!" Peter ranted.

"Let me see...which is better, potentially having meaningless sex with other fumbling, unsure three second wonder teenagers who have no clue what they're doing, going to loud, noisy, boisterous parties, fumbling my way through the dating scene and feeling all uncomfortable and unworthy and pathetic...or being in a relationship with a snarky, sarcastic, good looking, rough, loving, caring man that I love and who I really hope loves me, and look forward to a future together, while having really hot werewolf sex that lasts longer than three minutes," Stiles ranted.

"I do love you," Peter nodded, feeling a little caught aback by Stiles in a way that he always managed to do, and was one of the reasons Peter loved him.

"Good, so knowing me as you do, which of those do you think is preferable to me?"

"But you should..."

"Peter, I am not your typical teenager, I am not interested in the stereotypical college experience. I would rather be with you. Or do you actually want me to go out and fuck other people?"

The growl Peter let out would have been terrifying, if he didn't know the other man. "If you weren't so ill I would prove to you right now just how much you are mine!" Peter huffed as he hovered over Stiles.

"And you mine," Stiles smiled reaching up to cup Peter's cheek.

Peter huffed and flopped down onto the bed tugging Stiles close, and then the spark sneezed again.

"Agh! Attack! I'm under attack!" They heard Laura shrieking. There were muffled bumps and bangs, and then the sound of lights turning on before...laughter.

"Those deer are mighty terrifying Laura!" Derek snickered.

"Maybe its the baby rabbits she was refering to," Cora added.

"Have I mentioned I really love you?" Peter grinned at Stiles.

"Ony once, I expect to hear it at least five- seven times a day," Stiles sniffed.

"Yes dear," Peter chuckled tugging Stiles in closer and burying his face into his hair.


End file.
